Dreams
by Yuuki-Neechan
Summary: Dean is racked by nightmares, but he won't tell Sam and he's not sleeping much. The allmighty Sam has a solution though. One-shot


Flashes….Pictures….Words….Gunshots

Nightmares plague Dean's mind as he lies in the motel with his little brother on the next bed. Dean twists and turns on the small bed as he tries to shake of the invaders in his mind and suddenly he is wide awake in bed, covered in a cold sweat and breathing unevenly. Dean looked over towards Sam's bed to see if he had accidentally woken him up but his back was to him so he couldn't tell. Sam actually was awake, wondering how many hours Dean had slept, about two hours Sam summarised in his head, which was all he would get as he knew Dean wouldn't go back to sleep and just go on his laptop or read their fathers journal. Sam sighed inwardly and closed his eyes; he would speak to Dean later.

At about 8 am that morning Sam woke up and rolled over to find Dean sitting on his bed reading the newspaper he had evidently just gone a brought.

"Up already?" Sam asked sitting up and stretching. Dean looked up at him through tired eyes

"You know don't you?" Dean asked

"What that you haven't slept more than two hours a night for the last week and a half, yes I know that" Sam said, suddenly angry. Dean sighed and went over to the window and stood looking out with his back to Sam. "Dean you need to sleep…even for a little while" Sam implored standing up now and looking at Dean's back. When Dean didn't reply Sam sighed again and went into the bathroom with some clean clothes to shower and change. Dean stayed silent looking out of the window and didn't turn around until Sam came out again.

"Where are we off to then Dean?" Sam asked casually trying to ignore the fact that Dean was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"We need a few more newspapers to see if anything odd has been happening, if everything good we'll move on to the next city I guess" Dean answered, going to the motel door and opening it. Sam nodded and followed after him.

The trip in the Impala was a quiet one except for the music Dean had blaring out of the speakers and Sam was happy to reach the city centre. Dean parked the car and they both got out, Sam noticed that Dean swayed slightly as he was locking up the Impala.

"You okay dude?" Sam asked quietly but only received a glare in reply. The brothers walked side-by-side into the small off-license and brought 3 more newspapers and some microwaveable food before heading back out to the car. Both were silent the whole time until Dean suddenly stopped as they were about to get back into the car,

"What?" Sam asked looking around for the thing that had stopped Dean in his tracks but Dean only shook his head.

"Dizzy" she mumbled before slowly dropping to his knees and then falling sideways to the ground.

"DEAN" Sam said, dropping the papers and food and running over to the drivers side, "Dean, are you okay?" he asked frantically, feeling around for his pulse which was thankfully strong, Sam sighed in relief "seems like you need to sleep Deany" Sam said looking his slumbering brother. With only some difficultly Sam managed to get Dean up, over to the passenger side and buckle him in. Taking the keys Sam slide into the driver's seat and started the engine. Taking him and his sleeping brother back to the motel.

Sam hauled Dean from the Impala as gently as he could and put him on his bed before going back and getting the things they had brought from the off-licence and locking up the car. Back inside Sam started reading the newspapers while his brother slept soundly beside him. But it wasn't long before Dean started writhing and moaning as if he was trying to escape the nightmare, Sam stood up and stood beside his brother, thinking hard but his thoughts were cut short when Dean abruptly opened his eyes and shot up in bed. Sam sat down next to Dean

"What are they about?" Sam asked quietly

"What are what about?" Dean asked, still a bit confused from the nightmare.

"Your nightmares Dean, what are they about?" Sam repeated his voice still soft. Dean looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

"Sam, I'm not going to cry on your shoulder and tell you about some pansy dreams, I don't do chick-flick moments" Dean said, rubbing his eyes tiredly again, "find anything in the papers?" he continued as if nothing had happened. Sam glared before answering with a swift and simple "No" before standing up.

Sam sat on his bed that night, they were going to move on to the next town the next day so they had packed and were going to sleep one last night at the motel,

"Go to sleep Sam" Dean said, sitting on his bed also, but not looking like he was going to sleep, in fact he had the tiny TV on and was busily flicking through the channels fruitlessly.

"Dean I have an idea…about your sleeping" Sam ventured, wonder what reaction Dean would have

"Go to sleep Sammy" Dean said without even batting an eyelid,

"Not until you hear me out" Sam said stubbornly and Dean sighed, turning his attention to his baby brother and waiting for him to continue. Sam jumped at this chance and voiced his idea.

"I have two idea's: The first being that you could listen to music while sleeping which would divert your sleeping mind, and the other is trying to sleep more… if you can only sleep for about two hours at a time then you could try to sleep more, like have two hour naps during the day to make up for the lost sleep at night" Sam watched Dean think about his idea and hastily added something "And…eventually you might be able to sleep the proper length of time at night so then you won't need to have naps. Your body will get used to sleeping the 8 hours needed so you will be able to do it all at once, you see?". Dean thought about his brother's suggestion,

"What about driving though?" he asked eventually

"I can drive Dean, please I want you to be alert when we hunt, otherwise it will be dangerous" Sam pleaded, and the idea that his sleeping pattern had been affecting his work was what eventually persuaded him.

"Fine….just go to sleep Sam" Dean said, turning back to the TV missing the triumphant smile on Sam's face. Sam lay down on his bed and went to sleep surprisingly fast.

Dean looked over to his sleeping brother innocent face before turning off the TV and laying down, he looked at Sam once more before pulling out his phone inserting the headphones before putting them in his ears and laying back. He turned on a good radio station before closing his eyes, silently thanking Sammy for the suggestion.

**A/N: This is Disclaimed, i own the idea, not the Supernatural. This is my second one-shot, what do you think?**


End file.
